Blood Manipulation
The element of yang is used to ‘breathe life’ into the element of water, changing it into the water of life: blood. The process of creation stems from the user’s bone marrow which can produce a large surplus of blood: far more than any ordinary human. However, this leads to a unique form of heightened metabolism which begs for additional nutrients. Due to this the user’s heart pumps abnormal amount of blood through the users body as it ever seeks to quench its thirst. A primal thirst ever at the brink of falling victim to something called blood starvation. Unfortunately, nutrients aren’t accepted into the user’s body unless through a medium of blood. (Any other medium, such as regular food, is quick to turn the those cursed by Misao Chi extremely ill, extremely fast.) This leaves the users of this Kekkei Genkei ever cursed to drink the blood of the innocent. Overview In order to avoid blood starvation the user has to drink large amounts of blood and when unable to do so, one will increasingly stacking negative effects measured through Blood Counters. Each Blood Counter is visually represented by the user’s Communion mark turning red. Secondly, a red ring forms around it: followed twice by an even larger ring. Finally, empty spaces between the lines are gradually filled. Upon the empty spaces having been filled out completely, the user falls to the ground a sack of skin and bones: dead. Each additional Blood Counter leads one step further down the line of detrimental effects listed directly below. First step: Bloodlust. Bloodlust causes for a increase in aggression and violent tendencies. Second step: Physical deterioration. (-1 to all stats. Increases by -1 with each following step further down the line: translating to -4 to all stats at the fifth step.) Third step: Heightened bloodlust. Here one starts losing their logical train of thought. This is due to a reduced flow of blood to the rational sections of the brain. Furthermore one loses their moral compass to an even greater degree as during regular bloodlust, making it increasingly difficult to distinguish friend from foe and right from wrong. Fourth step: Berserk state of mind. This is the point where bloodlust has fully consumed the users, making it impossible to distinguish friend, and even family, from foe. Fifth step: Accelerated aging, which, if left untreated will eventually kill the user. Meanwhile the user suffers from a Berserk state of mind which drives the user mentally insane due to being too physically weak to satiate the hunger. Gaining Blood Counters: 1 Blood Counter is gained at the start of each session. If starting a session wounded, the amount of Blood Counters gained at the start of a session increases to a total of 2. Removing Blood Counters: In order to remove 1 Blood Counter one must drain a new or restored human; restored meaning a human who had plenty time to recover from blood loss. Furthermore, a user can never drain blood more than 3 times per session. Drinking Blood: Members of the clan drink blood through small openings inside the tips of their fangs which extend before drinking or when in a state of bloodlust. Drinking the blood of a human is not only a necessity in staying alive and providing nutrients to regain one's stamina (chakra), it’s rejuvenating to those who feast: healing them of their superficial wounds. However this process is very painful for those who are drained of their blood. More intense injuries require the user to drink multiple times over the span of days or, in extreme cases, weeks, which is still much faster than regular humans. On the flip side, without drinking any/insufficient blood the user will regenerate far slower than even an elderly person. Acquisition Through Communion.